


Alfa

by Ramc95



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Omega, Mpreg, Omega Tony Stark, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramc95/pseuds/Ramc95
Summary: Tony está embarazado y Steve es muy posesivo y sobre protector.Situaciones que viven Tony y Steve mientas Tony está embarazado.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 7





	1. Guía [Omegaverse]

<https://my.w.tt/9LRsLoljU7>

Alfas (Α α):   
Son los que están en la cima de los tres géneros, y pueden fecundar a un omega sea hombre o mujer.   
Cuentan con un período de celo al igual que los omegas.   
Poseen instinto de protección, suelen ser fuertes y grandes.   
Tienen voz de alfa que cuando está ocupada omega, beta incluso alfa normalmente jóvenes, se vuelven sumisos.   
Desprenden un olor muy característico al igual que los omegas.

Betas (Β β):   
Son variables al igual que los humanos.   
Tienen un olor normal.   
Es muy difícil una relación entre beta y alfa u omega, difícil pero no imposible.

Omega (Ω ω):   
Tanto hombres como mujeres pueden concebir, siempre y cuando sean fecundados por un alfa.   
Cuentan con periodo de celo, y avisan a su alfa a través de las feromonas y su fertilidad aumenta cuando se encuentra en celo.   
Tienen un olor característico.   
Segregan un lubricante natural.   
Hay supresores que ayudan a ocultar su olor, incluso hay pastillas anticonceptivas.

Lazos:   
El lazo consiste en un alfa muerda a un omega así está lo reclamado como suyo.   
El lazo es tan fuerte que puede sentir las emociones del otro a través de este.   
El alfa puede romper el lazo marcando a otro omega.   
O si uno de ellos muere.


	2. Capítulo 1

<https://my.w.tt/9LRsLoljU7>

Tony no sabía cómo le explicaría a su Alfa que estaba esperando un bebé suyo.

Por eso en ese momento estaba hablando con su mejor amigo por teléfono sobre ello:

Tony: y si ya no me quieres y me deja y ya no se quiere casar conmigo y yo abandona y ya no me regala donas de chocolate

Rodhey: siempre te puedo dar de mis donas de chocolate pero no es el tema, te adora y te ama y eres su omega estás sobre actuando Tony, sabes que por nada Steve te quedaría.

Tony: tal vez tengas razón ...

Rodhey: lol siempre tengo razón.

Tony: tengo que irme Steve no tarda en llegar y muero de nervios Bye te amo mejor amigo.

Rodhey: yo también te amo ridículo.

\- "¡Bebé estoy en casa !." Grito Steve al entrar por la puerta.

Mientras Tony estaba en la habitación que compartía con su alfa, mientras que escondía bajo las almohadas las pruebas de embarazo y esperaba a Steve subiera para darle la noticia.

\- "bebé ¿estás bien?" Pregunte a Steve al notar que su omega no lo saludó con las mismas ansias que siempre.

"¿Estás enojado por qué me comí la última dona?

"Por qué si es por eso siempre podemos comprar más". Dijo mientras se acercaba a darle un beso en los labios a su omega.

\- "No es exactamente eso, aunque si estoy un poco enojado por eso pero ...", dijo Tony mientras que sus ojos se humedecían.

\- "hey hey no llores amor, cuéntame lindura que pasa ..." dijo Steve mientras se sentaba en la cama y se acurrucaba al lado de su omega.

\- "es que ya no me vas un querer". Dijo Tony mientras sorbía su nariz.


	3. Capítulo 2

<https://my.w.tt/9LRsLoljU7>

—Oye nada, escucha bien bebé—

\- Nada que me vayas a decir hará que dejemos de amarte - Dijo Steve mientras acariciaba la mejilla derecha de Tony.

—O-okey ammm— comenzó a tartamudear Tony. —Ésta mañana no me encontré muy bien, vomité el desayuno y fui al médico y yo dije qu-que— Los ojos de Tony se empezaron a humedecer de nuevo.

—Que te dijo bebé estás empezando a preocuparme— Dijo el Alfa con el ceño fruncido.

—Dijo qu-que estaba embarazado— Soltó Tony mientras cerraba sus ojitos y empezaba un sollozar, mientras esperaba alguna reacción de parte de su Alfa.

Steve había estado en shock completo, siempre había querido tener bebés y lo mejor ahora tenerlos con su bebé era la mejor noticia que le había dado.

—¡Es enserio! ¿! O estás bromeando!? - Gritó causando que Tony se cayera de la cama.

—¡Bebé estás bien?! - Gritó mientras levantaba a Tony del piso.

—Si y no estoy bromeando me hice algunas pruebas de embarazo igual— Dijo mientras sacaba pruebas de debajo de la almohada.

¿Estás enojado? - Pregunto Tony aún inseguro.

—Pero claro que no, es el mejor regalo de todos bebé, mi bebe tendrá un bebé es la mejor noticia— Dijo mientras abrazaba a Tony y plantaba un beso en su mejilla.

—El doctor dijo que tenía que ir cada mes a checar cómo está el bebé— Dijo Tony mientras acariciaba la barbilla de Steve.

—Genial amor— Dijo Steve mientras acariciaba la barriga inexistente de Tony y se hincaba para plantar algunos besos haciendo a Tony reír.

-A-amor para, me haces cosquillas— Dijo Tony mientras pasaba sus dedos por el cabello de Steve.


End file.
